Tragedy In Dorm :: Introduction
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: Annyeong readers...mian author baliknya lama..abis sibuk sih..sekarang author akan menyuguhkan  ?  FF gaje baru tentang kejadian2 di dorm SHINee, DBSK, SuJu ato SNSD...RnR?


TRAGEDY IN DORM

First, Introduction!

Rated : T

Genre : Humor

Cast : SNSD, SuJu, SHINee, DBSK, tergantung mood author (?)

Annyeong readers…mian author baru balik, dan menyuguhkan FF gaje lagi…dan untuk FF Dilabrak dan Detective Super Junior, author kagak bisa lanjutin, ga dapet feelnya lagi..mian…

Enjooyy… ^^

.

.

Seo Hyun Jin©2011

.

.

.

Present

.

.

.

Tragedy In Dorm

.

.

All Right Reserved

.

.

.

~Seo Hyun Jin~

Yunho=Leader yadong, tukang grepe2 Jaejoong dan tukang gebuk Changmin (?)

Jaejoong=Umma yang baik, chef handal

Junsu=Anggota yang paling cengeng plus paling innocent

Yoochun=Sangat. Yadong. Kerjaannya hanya mengotori pikiran Junsu

Changmin=Tukang makan

Leeteuk=Leader tertindas, umma yang baik

Kangin=Appa yang yadong, kerjaannya hanya menggrepe2 Leeteuk

Ryeowook=Chef yang sangat handal, sangat innocent, sangat imut, tiap hari memarahi Yesung yang main terus dengan Kkoming

Yesung=Anggota paling babbo sedunia *ditendang Yesung* Kerjaannya main mulu sama Kkoming

Kyuhyun=Magnae paling evil. Kerjaannya kalo ngga main Starcraft, menggrepe Sungmin, dan mengotori pikiran Sungmin. Itu doang kerjaan magnae evil ini *dibuang sama SparKyu*

Sungmin=Anggota paling aegyo, takut pada grepeannya Kyu

Siwon=Anggota SuJu yang paling waras, paling alim, paling kaya, dan paling ganteng, kerjaannya baca Kitab Suci mulu, tapi telinganya agak congek *digiles Siwonest*

Kibum=Sangat pendiam, namun cerdas. Akting mulu kerjaannya, paling sering nipu Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk=Dancing machine yang amat yadong, namun cengeng

Donghae=Lead dancer yang bagus juga, tapi cengeng. Sama yadongnya dengan Eunhyuk

Zhou Mi=Anggota paling tinggi, berambut merah, dan seperti koala #plakk#

Henry=Anggota paling polos setelah Ryeowook, kulitnya seputih susu dan sehalus amplas #plakk# *digorok Strings* mian, mian, maksudnya kulitnya sehalus sutra

Shindong=Anggota paling gendut dan doyan makan

Heechul=Diktatornya Hangeng *poor Hangeng* kerjaannya ngaca mulu, kalo ngga nyuruh2 Hangeng

Hangeng=Budaknya Heechul. Anak SuJu bilang, kalo mereka liat Hangeng, pasti lagi ngepel, nyapu, kalo ga masak untuk Heechul

Onew=Maniak AYAM. Bayangkan readers, maniak AYAM! Penggemar AYAM! Nyu-oppa, mending jadi penggemar author aja deh #plakk# *ditabok Key*

Key=umma yang baik dan pinter masak, tiap hari pasti masak AYAM untuk Onew

Jonghyun=anggota yang suaranya paling bagus, dan selalu jadi bulan2an Key

Taemin=Magnae yang amat polos, tapi dancenya sangat tidak polos (?)

Minho=Anggota yang paling tinggi, paling berkharisma, dan paling congek *author tewas ditangan Flamers*

Taeyeon=Leader yang kelakuannya kayak anak-anak dan rada2 gila, tapi suaranya bagus

Jessica=Anggota yang pendiam dan dingin. Tapi author paling suka sama Jessica unnie! *apa hubungannya?* Suaranya bagus dan khas, pernah jadi model di MV Super Girl

Tiffany=Anggota yang pendiam dan tidak suka anak-anak, tapi suaranya cukup bagus

Yoona=Anggota paling terkenal karena kecantikannya, paling jail, paling liar, dan paling sedeng #plakk# serta God Of Shikshin no 2

Seohyun=Magnae yang teramat polos, pendiam, tapi dance dan suaranya bagus

Hyoyeon=Lead dancer-nya SNSD sekaligus umma SNSD, pinter masak

Sooyoung=Anggota paling tinggi dan suka makan, God Of Shikshin no 1 *kenapa yah anggota dengan marga Choi itu tinggi2? Kaya Siwon, Minho dan Sooyoung*

Sunny=Queen Of Aegyo. Tingkahnya sangat kekanak-kanakan, dan sangat manja pada Taeyeon+Sooyoung

Yuri=Ini dia duplikatnya Yoona! Muka mereka emang mirip! Yuri suaranya bagus, dan dancenya sangat bagus!

~T.B.C~

Sekian dulu readers, dan untuk tragedi di dormnya, mau di dorm mana dulu? SuJu, SHINee, DBSK, atau SNSD? Silakan milih dengan cara review

Ada yang berminat untuk review? *Readers : Nggak!*

*author berpundung dipojokan bareng Henry karena Henry itu tikus*

*dibuang ke laut sama Strings*

*narik Donghae untuk ikutan*

*ditabok wajan sama Hyukkie*

^^MochiHyun^^

*jangan salah readers, author dijulukin Mochi karena kata temen2 author, pipi author itu tembem+putih kayak kue mochi*

*R:kagak ada yang nanya, author bego!*

*author pundung lagi bareng Dong In-oppa*

#R:siapa itu Dong In?#

#A:cowok yang author taksir#

#R:thor, lo masi normal yah? Kirain suka sama sesama jenis#

#A:masi lah#

*curcol*

Author memang sedang sangat bahagia readers….*nyebarbunga*

Sekali lagi,

^^MochiHyun^^


End file.
